With a rise in the reliance on renewable energy, new challenges arise in supplying power to off-grid facilities. Such challenges include the storage of renewable energy, cost of renewable energy, and reliability of renewable energy. Today, hybrid power systems allow for off-grid facilities to be powered by a variety of power generation sources, including renewable sources. These systems allow off-grid facilities to rely on renewable energy sources when available, but also allow facilities to use power from a grid when renewable energy sources are not available or viable.
However, these hybrid power systems are often costly to install and require multiple units in order to utilize power from a variety of sources. Due to this, a large amount of effort is required to integrate and maintain these separate units together. The use of multiple units also requires customers to designate a large amount of space for the units, space an off-site facility may not have. Further, when one unit malfunctions or deactivates, the hybrid power system may not function until that unit is repaired or replaced, causing a loss of time to the off-site facility.